overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine Days
Valentine Days (バレンタインデイズ, Barentain Deizu) is the first special episode of School Days anime. Plot Summary Kotonoha and Kokoro invites Sekai,Hikari,Nanami,Setsuna,Otome,Taisuke and Makoto to a hotspring here all of the girls where now taking the bath together and Sekai was amazed about Kotonoha and Kokoro's parents inviting them in,Kotonoha gratefully tells them that she'll invite them anytime Kokoro tells them that they also had a free pass to a hotsprings abroad causing Hikari to be amazed and Sekai emphasizes the difference between her and Kotonoha. Kotonoha then notices Otome who was shocked by her breast size Nanami was also amazed by this despite that she said it's a little late to say it Kotonoha realizes this and tries to cover her breast from them but Otome restrained her leaving Nanami to teasefully stares at her breast however Setsuna tells them that it was the Satisfaction that matters rather than the size scaring all of the girls except Kotonoha who was still restrained by Otome and Kokoro who has no clue about what their talking about.Meanwhile Makoto and Taisuke are waiting in a room where the latter tries to tell him that they should try to peep at the girls while they take a bath to which Makoto declines abruptly Sekai calls them both to join in however as they open the window they fall in to their trap and thrown down by a bucket. In a Radish Restaurant Hikari,Nanami,Otome and Sekai disscuss about their plan in Valentine's day Hikari ask Sekai if she has plans on giving somthing to Makoto when Sekai admits that she'll give him a giri chocolate Hikari denies it saying to her that she'll give him an homei chocolate instead,then Sekai asks Hikari about her plan casuing Otome to butt in and asks her about her confession to Taisuke to which Hikari tries to deny it until Setsuna interrupts them as the other customers are looking at Sekai.Meanwhile Kotonoha ariives at her home and she sees Kokoro preparing for Valentine's day as well as Kotonoha was curious about Kokoro's plan the latter asks Kotonoha if she's going to give Makoto a chocolate. Sekai notices her mother making chocolate for Valentine's day Sekai's mother cheerfully offers her to teach her to make chocolate as she knows that Sekai has someone she's interest with despite Sekai tries to hide it from her,Meanwhile Kotonoha makes chocolate with a bizzare ingridients in a occult way with Kokoro however with a lack of cocoa beans they continue making chocolate with only the ingridients they got. Valentine's day arrive Taisuke is seen looking at the horoscope book while Makoto who was still lazingly disapprove by his eccentric excitment. After school Taisuke and Makoto is seen gazing lazily at the window until Otome arrives for Makoto and brings him away from Taiuske so that they can some privacy for them to talk here Otome gives Makoto a giri chocolate until Sekai founds him causing a wild tension between Otome and Sekai,Sakai then gives Makoto a giri chocolate but Otome pulls him off as she knows that the chocolate Sekai gives him was also a giri Sekai tries to pull him off as well until Makoto backs off causing both Otome and Sekai to be enraged by his indecisiveness between them, Makoto backs off in fear until he bumps into Kotonoha who also wanted to give him a chocolate as well despite it's appearance as Makoto going to take Kotonoha's "homemade chocolate" he notices a fearful vibe from Sekai and Otome as well as Kotonoha he runs off due to that he'll be killed regradless of his decision Otome,Sekai and Kotonoha chases him along with Sekai's mother and Kokoro around the world until he was trapped in a school rooftop Kotonoha then insisted that they should all give him their chocolate to which they agree and forcefeed their chocolates to Makoto causing him to be incapacited and tells them that he needs time to make up his decision Sekai believes that i'll be until White day making all of them leave with excitement.A demoralized Makoto returns to his empty classroom then Setsuna arrives and also gives him a one piece of giri chocolate when Makoto eats it he was reenergize with excitement and thanks Setsuna now that he's got better Setsuna gives him a giant honmei chocolate Makoto thinks that this her but she tells him that it was from Taisuke who was now converted himself into a gay,Makoto screams. Characters in order of appearance *Kotonoha Katsura *Otome Katou *Nanami Kanroji *Sekai Saionji *Hikari Kuroda *Makoto Itou *Taisuke Sawanaga *Setsuna Kiyoura Category:Episodes